


Gone (A Moral Imperative)

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: Real Genius (1985)
Genre: Gen, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world can't change how we feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone (A Moral Imperative)

**Title:** Gone (A Moral Imperative)  
 **Vidder:** Laura Shapiro  
 **Song:** Gone  
 **Artist:** Bouncing Souls  
 **Summary:** The world can't change how we feel.

 **Notes:** This is a festivid for danegen!

Many, many thanks to all my wonderful betas: destina, jarrow, and elynross, and to kestrelsan and P. for their squee and instructive comments.

[Download the vid (113 MB)](http://www.laurasha.com/vids/gone_final_credits.divx) | [Get the subtitles](http://www.laurasha.com/vids/Gone_eng.srt)


End file.
